Executing computer program instructions may include storing data in physical registers. During program execution, data stored in a physical register may need to be stored in a memory location and data stored in a memory location may need to be loaded into a physical register. In microarchitecture designs (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU)), instruction execution units are located closer to physical registers than to memory. As such, loading data from a memory location (even a cache memory location) into a physical register typically takes a longer amount of time than copying the data from another physical register.